iPod Songs For LOK
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: Stories about the songs I have on my iPod. Only 11 chapters.
1. Hello

**Chapter 1: Hello**

**Hey guys it's me LegendOfKorra4Ever! I read other stories that do this so I decided that I should do this with my songs. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I will write stories from my songs on my iPod. So I have 11 songs I want to do. So know please enjoy my first one.**

* * *

Korra was sitting down at a table reading a book. SHe heard someone sit down on the chair in front of her. She looked up to see a hot teenage boy who went to her school sitting there looking nervous.

"Uhhh... hi. My name is Mako." He stuttered. He looked down at his shoes waiting for a reply.

"Hello. My name is Korra. How are you?" Korra said as she set down her book.

Mako looked up surprised that she answered. He gave her a small smile. "Fine. Well, the thing is, is that I wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time with me?" He said.

Korra smiled and took out a piece of paper and wrote down her address. She gave it to her as she stood up. "Pick me up at 7:30 here. Ok?" She asked

He nodded as she turned and walked away. He was glad he came over to say hello.

_Yeah I think you cute but really you should know_

_I just came to say _

_Hello, Hello, Hello, Helloooo_

_'Hello' -Martin Solvieg_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did. See you later. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	2. One more night

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. The setting of the story is that it's before Amon destroys the Pro-bending Arena. So I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mako stood, leaning against a wall in the empty ally that night waiting for her. He looked down at his watch and noticed that she was late. But he heard foot steps coming and he knew who it was.

Walking to him was a woman hiding in a cloak. Her bright blue eyes were looking straight at him. She smiled at him which sent shivers down his back. Once she was in front of him, she rapped her arms around his neck and he did the same but with her waist.

"Hey, City Boy. I missed you." she said as she brought her mouth to his neck. She kissed and nibbled it, making Mako moan her name.

"_Korra_. I don't think we should do this anymore. It's not right." he said trying not to give in.

Korra kept doing what she was doing but was able to answer him. "Come on, Mako. Just give in. You know you want to. You know you want to kiss me, to touch me. I even wore something you would like." she said as she opened her cloak to show a red laced outfit she was wearing.

Mako stared at her astonished. _Oh..my..Spirits_ he thought

Korra smirked knowing he was surprised. "Are you sure you wa-" she began but was interrupted by a pair of lips mash on hers.

The two continued this until it was close to sunrise. Korra put her cloak back on, and Mako fixed his cloths.

"See you tomorrow night, City Boy." Korra said as she walked away from him.

Mako knew what he was doing. He knew he was hurting Asami secretly. He knew that he could stop himself when it came to Korra. He knew he couldn't stop.

_'So, I cross my heart, and I hope to die,_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night._

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night ' - One more night by Maroon 5_

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hope you did or else... just kidding. Now if you'll excused me, I need to write new chapters for my other stories. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	3. Die Young

**Chapter 3: Die Young**

**Hey people! It's a Monday and there's a new chapter. I have today off so I thought that I should write something for this. So enjoy and like it. Please.**

* * *

The club's music boomed in the trio ears. They were spread out in the building. Boiln was on the dance floor dancing with a random girl. Korra was at the snack bar getting some punch. And Mako was leaning against the far corner in the club. He was secretly watching Korra to make sure no one was bothering her.

Korra finished her small cup of punch and looked at the people on the dance floor. She spotted Bolin dancing and she laughed when the girl he was dancing with slapped him for having his hand too low.

She kept looking around and she saw Mako alone. With a small smile on her face, she went through the crowd of people to go to him. Korra finally made it to him and stood next to him.

Mako turned to look at her. "Korra, what are you doing here? You should be out there dancing and having fun." he asked.

Korra shook her head. "I'm not going to have fun when your not there with me. Come on, Mako. We only live once so let loose." she begged, grabbing his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Mako resisted but followed her.

Once they got there, she turned to look at him. "Ok, Mako. Now all you do is dance. See it's easy. Pretend that we are going to die young, and do whatever you want." Korra ensured while showing him.

While he watched her, he thought that it wouldn't be that bad. So he started to dance with Korra and actually liked it.

Because you only live one.

_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
__So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night  
__Like we're gonna die young" 'Die young Ke$ha _

* * *

**YOLO! Did you like it? Hope you did. So please R&R. No has and the ones that are there are from a Guest (not that I'm complaining) and me. Well, see you next weekend. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	4. All I want for Christmas is You

It was Christmas Eve and Mako was sitting alone in his livingroom. Korra was away on one of her trips to the nations so he was spending Christmas alone. He would be spending it with Boiln and Asami, but he didn't want to disturb them. All he wanted for Christmas was Korra to be with him.

Right now Mako was eating some left over dinner that he made yesterday. He had the radio on so that he can hear the Christmas music. He heard someone knock on the door. Mako set down his plate on the coffetable and got up from the couch.

"Coming!" Mako shouted to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Mako stood there with wide eyes at the person in front of him.

"Hey. Did I miss anything?" Korra said to him.

He shook his head with a smile while picking Korra up and spinning her, making her giggle.

"I thought you were coming home in two days." Mako said, setting her down inside and closing the door.

Korra shrugged. "The Earth king couldn't make it to the meeting so they let my leave." she explained.

"Well, I'm happy that you are home." Mako said.

"Me, too." Korra said to him. She stood on her tippy toes and gave Mako a kiss. Mako put his hand on her back and brought her toward him.

He was happy that the love of his life was home with him. And that was in his Christmas list.

_'I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
__I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you'_ -All I Want for Christmas is You By Mariah Carry _  
_


	5. Break Your Heart

**It's been forever since I wrote a chapter for this story. The reason I am updating now is because I am going to update all my stories! The only one that is not going to be updated is 'The Camping Trip'. I know, I know you guys have been waiting forever for that one but I can't think of anything for the chapter. For those of you who have no idea what I am talking about, ready the story. So, ready this so that you can be like "Omg! LegendOfKorra4Ever is such a great writer!". Read!**

* * *

She cried. She cried every night. The pain of seeing Mako and Asami together made her break inside. Every corner she turned, she saw them either cuddling with each other or having a make out session. It was obvious that he didn't have the same feelings for her. He only eyes for Asami.

This made Korra cry even more just thinking about it. _Why is he doing this to me?_ she asked to herself in her head. She got up from her bed and sat in front of the window. Korra looked at the light from the destroyed Pro-bending Arena.

If only it was in great shape then she wouldn't have to see those two together. She would only have to deal with them on different days or for a short time. But no. Korra had to see them everyday.

Korra couldn't take it anymore and decided to forget about Mako because he was braking her heart every single day. She was going to forget the love she developed for him.

She got up from her seat and laid down on her bed. Korra pulled the covers around herself. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the pain of her breaking heart.

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told ya from the start  
Baby from the start  
I'm only gonna break, break your  
Break break ya heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your  
Break break ya heart _- Taio Cruz feat. Ludacris

* * *

**How was the chapter? Amazing and sad at the same time, right? I have a gift so it's in my personality to write amazing stuff. So since I just put the chapter up, I am writing the other chapters. Just keep waiting! LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


End file.
